


Тайфун

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Series: У братьев принято делиться [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, крепкие семейные отношения, подразумеваются фоновые ER хашимады и тобиизы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Что может быть хуже двух Учих? Только двое Сенжу
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: У братьев принято делиться [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173338
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Тайфун

\- Ты слишком напряжен, - сказал Хаширама, и в голосе его прозвучала чистосердечная обеспокоенность. 

Брат положил ему руки на виски, разгладил большими пальцами залегшую между бровей упрямую морщину. От ладоней покалывающей волной разлилось целительное тепло - если бы у него действительно болела голова, мигрень сразу отступила бы. К сожалению, причина его головной боли сидела тут же рядом и погано ухмылялась.

\- Да, что такое, Сенжу? - издевательски добавил Мадара. - Что-то не так?

Все было не так.

То, что прошлая плохая идея Изуны не обернулась катастрофой, было просто чудом - звезды сошлись, молния ударила в четко обозначенное место. Надеяться, что все выйдет так же во второй раз, было по меньшей мере глупо, а вляпаться в  _ эту _ новую плохую идею было просто безумием. И все же, вот он снова здесь, между двумя Учихами, но на этот раз все гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Потому что сейчас здесь еще и Хаширама, и Тобирама не мог даже смотреть ему в глаза, не то что думать о том, что должно было произойти. 

Когда эта тема только всплыла в разговоре, он сразу сказал четкое “нет”. Потом еще, и еще раз. Потом, когда вопрос  _ почему _ поставил его в тупик, пришлось из обороны переходить в наступление.

\- Тебе-то это зачем?

\- Интересно, - пожал плечами Изуна.

\- Слушай, я его знаю лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Слово  _ интересно _ здесь вряд ли к нему применимо.

Изуна посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота.

\- Туговато соображаешь, а? - постучал он пальцем по виску и изящно, почти летяще, уклонился от пинка. - Ты знаешь, сколько с ним уже нии-сан?

\- И?

\- Поверь, он не из тех, кто стал бы что-то терпеть.

\- Избавь меня от подробностей.

\- Хочешь темную и тщательно охраняемую клановую тайну, которую знает только правая рука Мадары, Учиха Изуна?

Тобирама безмолвно закатил глаза. 

\- “Нет” Мадары значит “нет”, если ты, конечно, не хочешь умереть долгой мучительной смертью, - не обращая на него внимания, продолжил Изуна. - Но у него можно выпросить что угодно, если ты подловишь его ровно после личной аудиенции у Хокаге-сама.

\- Я сказал, избавь меня от подробностей, - скривился Тобирама.

Скривился, чтобы скрыть то, что могло промелькнуть на его лице: в тот, прошлый раз, он выложился как мог, жестко, не сдерживая себя, вытрахал из Мадары даже его фирменное кислое выражение лица - и все равно тот выглядел крайне не впечатленным. Что мог делать с Мадарой его брат, если после этого он так туго соображал, что этим, как брешью, пользовался Изуна, он себе даже не представлял.

Вернее, представлял, но он бы скорее умер, чем признался в этом. Особенно ему. 

Что он сейчас делал в опочивальне собственного брата, вместе с двумя Учихами, сложно было объяснить. Можно было трусливо списать все на  _ дар убеждения _ Изуны, но это было ниже его: Тобирама привык брать ответственность за свои поступки. Он готов был встать лицом к лицу с силой, которая страшила бы любого, но он определенно не ожидал, что труднейшим испытанием для него станет посмотреть брату прямо в глаза. 

Хаширама обернулся на ехидный комментарий Мадары и безмолвно огладил его скулу костяшками пальцев, и тот -  _ не может быть, это точно привиделось _ \- потянулся за рукой, подставляясь под ласку. Краем глаза Тобирама заметил, как Изуна досадливо дернул уголком рта: вряд ли бы он это распознал, если бы не знал его так хорошо.

Хаширама, все же, распознал мгновенно.

\- Смотри-ка, - рассмеялся он. - Он недоволен.

Мадара метнул взгляд в их сторону, приподнял бровь. Изуна стушевался - Тобираме захотелось влепить ему подзатыльник. Его щенячьи повадки в присутствии Мадары были просто смехотворны: кто бы мог подумать, что неуправляемый Учиха слушается щелчка пальцев старшего. Может, при правильном подходе, он и сам мог из брата веревки вить, но у Мадары хватало соображения не показывать это на людях. 

Хаширама развернулся к Изуне, и Мадара уселся, скрестив ноги, подпер щеку кулаком, заинтересованно разглядывая происходящее. Хаширама поддел подбородок Изуны пальцами, повернул лицо в руках, обвел контур губ, заправил непослушную выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

\- Ты же понимаешь, - с улыбкой сказал он. - Что даже если бы я очень хотел, мне не удалось бы стать ему ближе, чем ты? Такова доля брата.

Тобирама сначала разозлился на то, каким беспомощным стало лицо Изуны, а потом его будто окатило холодной водой, когда Хаширама перевел взгляд и улыбнулся уже ему. Обездвиживать брат умел и без своего мокутона, поэтому-то лесная плеть и слушалась его.

\- Не забивай ему голову, - фыркнул из-за спины Мадара. - Поверь, он сюда пролез не ради твоих душеспасительных разговоров.

\- Не заставляй меня закрывать тебе рот, аната, - не оборачиваясь, цокнул языком Хаширама.

Мокутон пополз из углов гибкими веревками, предупреждающе обхватил лодыжку Учихи. Тот только усмехнулся. 

Изуна, видимо, сдался без боя, улегся щекой на ладонь Хаширамы, лизнул кончиком языка подушечку пальца, когда тот снова обвел его губы. Тобирама и без того чувствовал себя здесь лишним, но от хитрого взгляда, который метнул в его сторону Изуна из-под ресниц, он окончательно раздосадовался.

Брат снова рассмеялся.

\- Теперь недоволен второй, - сказал он и склонил голову, рассматривая их. - Даже не знаю, как мы их поделим. 

\- Сам разбирайся со своим, - снова отозвался из-за спины Мадара. 

\- Конечно, - согласился Хаширама. - Ты позволишь?

Вопрос адресовался Изуне, но тот даже не сразу это сообразил - потом пожал плечами, будто не желая признавать, что воспринял вопрос всерьез, перебрался поближе к брату, повис у него на шее, внимательно кося глазом в их сторону. Мадара пересел удобнее, уложил подбородок ему на макушку, глядя на него насмешливо.

Оказаться центром внимания Тобираме совсем не понравилось. Он инстинктивно отклонился назад, когда брат протянул руку к его лицу, но Хаширама определенно был не из тех, кто отступал. Он положил руку ему на шею, и Тобирама не посмел ослушаться, придвинулся ближе, невозможно близко, так, что ощущалось чужое дыхание.

Глаза Хаширамы блеснули огнями, теплый карий расползся светлыми солнечными лучами. Тобирама уставился в медовую радужку, будто зачарованный, потянулся вперед - Хаширама целомудренно прикоснулся губами к его отметинам по очереди, а потом накрыл его рот своим.

Ощущение неправильности обожгло, у него перехватило дыхание, будто в тот самый первый момент, когда делаешь шаг с обрыва, чтобы прыгнуть в воду. Но едва только язык раздвинул его губы, Тобираму будто переключило - он опознал под бесконтрольным возбуждением задыхающийся восторг и едва не покраснел. Они вцепились друг в друга, как на спарринге, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, сталкиваясь носами, языками, губами. Тобирама не позволил себе запустить руку в волосы брата, но тот, ничуть не смущаясь, ухватил его за холку, вжал еще плотнее в себя, вцепившись в затылок. Стало не хватать воздуха, и Тобирама отчаянно зашарил руками по шее, плечам, запустил ладони за пазухи кимоно, будто узнавая Хашираму заново на ощупь. Брат выдохнул ему в рот смешок, и они расплелись, тяжело дыша. Хаширама потрепал его по щеке и улыбнулся. Он заторможенно поймал руку и прижал ко рту, потом все так же заторможенно перевел взгляд в сторону, проследив за глазами Хаширамы.

Учихи замерли, не дыша: Мадара выглядел так, будто собирался прямо сейчас выдрать ему позвоночник, Изуна - будто уже успел спустить в штаны. Шаринган горел у обоих, и Тобирама мысленно проклял учиховские приемы. Если он сам мог хотя бы попытаться забыть о произошедшем, то эти двое будут помнить в деталях. 

\- А ты действительно можешь приручить кого угодно, - почти с досадой сказал Мадара.

Хаширама мягко улыбнулся, поманил его движением ладони, и Учиха потянулся к нему, как лучшее подтверждение своих собственных слов. Нижнее кимоно спало с плеч, обнажая кожу.

Если он и думал, что для четырех одна постель слишком тесна - вернее, пытался не думать, каждый раз успокаивая сбившееся дыхание, когда эта мысль его посещала - то на деле все оказалось куда проще. Брата каким-то образом хватало на всех их, будто сторукое божество. Они сплелись пальцами, языками, спиной к спине, лоб в лоб, дыхание в дыхание. 

Действовали они слаженно и гладко, будто делали это уже много раз. Столько лет бок о бок в битвах приучили их читать намерения друг друга по малейшим движениям - правда, Тобирама в жизни бы не подумал, что это умение пригодится им тут. 

Мадару они разложили умело и споро - на удивление, тот послушно следовал за руками, создавая контраст с тем, прошлым разом, когда происходящим руководил он сам. Прижатый спиной к груди Хаширамы, он выглядел совсем раскрытым, почти распятым. Изуна устроился у него между ног, помогая подготовить, и Тобирама уперся лбом ему между лопаток, держась за него и знакомые ощущения, как за точку отсчета, успокаивая мечущиеся мысли. 

Потом он выскользнул из его рук, устроившись сбоку, помогая своими умелыми пальцами, и Тобирама лицом к лицу оказался с Мадарой. Тот зажмурился и закусил губу, принимая сразу их обоих, растянутый до предела. Хаширама что-то успокаивающе зашептал ему на ухо, поцеловал в шею, огладил натянутые канатами мышцы. Изуна спустился рукой ниже, вылизывая его ключицы. Кто двинулся первым, он не понял, но стон из них с Мадарой вырвался одновременно. 

Все это было слишком, ощущения плескались через край - для них двоих внутри было чересчур тесно. Мадара снова низко застонал и дернулся, насадился глубже. Хаширама и Изуна придержали его в четыре руки, техника брата веревками обвила руки, раскрывая его еще сильнее. Он осторожно двинул бедрами вперед, ощущая не только туго обхватившие мышцы, но и то, как его член скользнул вдоль члена брата. Осознание было как удар по затылку, он задохнулся, опершись на руки в изголовье. Хаширама перевел сияющий взгляд с Учихи на него, одобряюще кивнул. В голове стало пусто и легко. 

Они двинулись одновременно, и Мадара откинул голову Хашираме на плечо, открывая шею. Ритм лег гладко, движения выходили синхронными, не мешающими друг другу. Изуна улегся рядом на живот, опершись на локти, бережно убрал со лба брата прилипшие волосы, с восторгом уставился на его страдальчески заломленные брови, на закушенную губу. Тобирама ускорил движения, чувствуя, что почти на грани, краем глаза заметил, как Хаширама еще раз кивнул, и этого оказалось достаточно - он почувствовал, как раскаленным железом прошило вдоль позвоночника и как обмякли суставы. Потом выскользнул из Мадары и уселся на пятки, тяжело дыша открытым ртом, пока брат дотрахивал его, добавив собственные пальцы. Изуна помог и тут, умело двинул ладонью, снова полез в лицо лизаться, когда Мадару передернуло оргазмом. Хаширама выдохнул смешок, поцеловал напоследок Учиху-старшего в плечо, собрал рассыпавшиеся волосы Изуны на один бок, безошибочно отделив их от спутанного черного полотнища Мадары. 

Брат поднялся, будто и не устал вовсе, приоткрыть седзи и запустить в комнату немного свежего воздуха. Мягкий ветер летней ночи приятно лег на вспотевшую кожу, стало легче дышать. Хаширама вернулся обратно и уселся перед ним на пятки, зеркаля позу, снова притянул к себе в поцелуй, прошелся теплыми восстанавливающими ладонями по плечам, мышцам живота, спустился ниже. Прилив сил кольнул иголками. 

\- Ты бы лучше им занялся, - невнятно сказал он Хашираме в рот и указал взглядом на бессильно развалившегося рядом Мадару.

Учиха только лениво блеснул в его сторону черными глазами и вернулся к перешептыванию с младшим, пока тот, уложив его себе на колени, разминал уставшие плечи и красные следы от плетей мокутона. 

\- Он выдержит и большее, - беспечно пожал плечами Хаширама. - Это для него ничего. А вот тебе нужно восстановить силы.

Широкая теплая рука прошлась по члену вверх-вниз, пальцы обвели уздечку, спустились ниже и крепко сжали основание. Он хотел сказать, что это слишком непристойное использование техник, но усталость смывало из тела, и, вопреки физиологии, возбуждение вернулось с той же силой и напором, как буквально несколько минут назад. 

\- Очень хорошо, - довольно сказал Хаширама, и огладил его щеку свободной рукой. - Ты отлично справляешься.

К его ужасу, от похвалы будто пробило дрожью, и он отчаянно толкнулся в кулак Хаширамы, едва успев закусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука.

\- Держи себя в руках, - строго сказал брат, останавливая его. - У нас еще второй. 

Изуна скосил на них взгляд, и на какое-то мгновение Тобираме показалось, что в нем мелькнуло сомнение. Потом он опять обернулся к Мадаре - тот коротко кивнул. Тобирама снова, уже который раз за вечер, почувствовал глухое раздражение от того, что Изуна будто бы спрашивал разрешения у старшего, но потом он скользнул между ними, и все связные мысли тут же покинули голову. 

Он уложил Изуну набок и закинул на себя бедро. Брат накрыл его со спины, зажимая между ними двумя. Скользкие от масла пальцы столкнулись с такими же смазанными пальцами Хаширамы - движения снова синхронизировались, не мешая друг другу. Изуна свистяще выдохнул ему в шею, когда кто-то из них особенно удачно его задел.

\- Осторожнее, - подал голос Мадара, усаживаясь так, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.

Тобирама глянул на него - радужки Учихи горели красным росчерком. Наблюдать он собирался  _ очень _ внимательно.

\- Разберусь как-нибудь, - огрызнулся он. 

Потом перевел взгляд на брата и исправился:

\- Мы разберемся. 

Тот улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
